The Marble Armrest of Xerxes
The Moat In this Moat, Hanging above it is a ancient rope wall. The contestants must climb across. If one player falls into the water, both must start over. When both players crossed the wall and both players' feet touch the ground, they can run over and ring the gong. The Steps of Knowledge One of the most poweful rulers of the ancient world was Xerxes, emperor of Persia. In 480 BC, he lauched on of the biggest invasions against Greece. In preparation, he built a canal to avoid a reef and a floating bridge to avoid fast currents. However, the bridge was destroyed as it was finished by a powerful storm. Xerxes demanded the water to be whipped as soon as the storm was over. To assert his power over the water, Xerxes had another bridge built using Ships and a paved a road over them. The Greeks lured the more numerous Persian's into a trap and smashed them. Xerxes fled so fast that he left his throne and all was left was one armrest. The Marble Armrest could be found in the Chamber of the Sacred Markers. The Temple Games The Purple Parrots consist of Candace who collects Racers, plays Soft ball and the saxaphone and Levi Turney, hwo is a Comic collector and owns five Hamsters owner. The Green Monkeys consists of Noelle, who collects rocks and seashells and has a horse wildfire named and Pat, who likes soccer and track and collects basketball cards. Sinking Steps For the first game, Noelle and Candace had to walk across a series of platforms(in this case, ships). If a platform sinks, they must start over. The first person to make across without sinking or farthest along wins. Noelle was closer to completion and won the half pendant. Colored Rocks Pat and Levi have to throw rocks into their opponents hole. They can block but only shoot their own color rocks(Red for Levi, Dark blue for Pat). Highest score wins. Pat ran out of rocks, giving Levi the slight edge and The Purple Parrot won 7 to 6. Boulders For the final game, the contestants have to clear boulders. The contestants must grab a boulder and throw it above them on the shoot. When it tumbles down, their partner must catch it and place it in the ben. The team with the most boulders in the bin after 60 seconds win. Both throwers struggled, but both teams scored 2 each. Tiebreaker The tiebreaker question what was Xerxes' throne made of? The Bones of Greeks, Marble, or Driftwood? After a slight stumble, The Green Monkeys rang in first and correctly answered Marble, sending them to the Temple. The Temple Run Noelle headed into the temple at a sluggish pace. She started into the crypt but headed into the ledges with pulling all three books. In the pit, Noelle slide off the pendulem and wasted time trying to climb back up instead of realizing she could knock it down with her bare hands. Eventually Noelle pushed it down and entered the tomb of the ancient Kings and met her first guard. Noelle continued on the bottom floor and was eventually taken out of the Quicksand bog. Pat, despite being faster, lacked the time to make further progress. Time expired as he was climbing the Pharoh's secret passage. Temple Run Results Notes *The Purple Parrot male, Levi was the younger brother of Zac from The Secret Map of the Bandit Queen. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Team Run Category:Green Monkeys Category:1 1/2 Pendants Category:Layout XV Category:Loss Category:Ran out of time Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Dead Center Category:Half Pendants in the Marshlord's Realm Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker